1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for the separation of a mixture of a polyester and a cellulose derivative. More particularly, this invention relates to a method for the separation of a mixture of a polyester and a cellulose derivative into each material by introducing gas bubbles in an aqueous liquid medium containing the mixture of the polyester and the cellulose derivative.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No method for separating a mixture of a polyester and a cellulose derivative is known due to the close similarity in physical properties, such as specific gravity and the like, of these materials. Therefore, a mixture of a polyester and a cellulose derivative, for example, film scraps resulting from the manufacturing of photographic films, has been disposed of as a waste material.